


Finding a Balance 1/1

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a bit of give and take, but when they can finally find a balance, Klaus and Caroline can let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Balance 1/1

Title: Finding a Balance 1/1  
Summary: It takes a bit of give and take, but when they can finally find a balance, Klaus and Caroline can let go.  
Rating: NC-17  


  
  


  
Caroline inhaled sharply as he helped her up, stumbling and grabbing onto him onto him for extra leverage. His hands grasped her in a steal grip though, there was no chance of her falling.  
  
“What is it?” Klaus demanded glancing down. For the first time he noticed the gaping wounds in her thigh. “They didn’t come out,” he stated more then asked.  
  
Caroline shook her head, unable to speak as she grit her teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain. He frowned and slid a hand hand behind her back. In a flash her feet were off the ground and he was cradling her against his chest. He inhaled sharply, his own face tense, but she didn’t remark on it, not even sure what to make of it. Then they were gone, leaving the bloody carnage behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He brought her home, pushing open the door and breaking the lock. It was just as well, she had no clue what happened to her purse.

“You need blood,” he said without looking at her, glancing around and surveying her home warily.

“Kitchen,” she said breathlessly, the pain rendering her speechless beyond that one word. Normally, she could have handled the wound. It hadn’t been the first time she had been shot at. Her body was beyond healing itself anymore though. Starvation and previous wounds already have sapped most of her healing ability. Klaus moved at a humans pace, approaching the kitchen counter and setting her upon it. Caroline gripped his shoulder tightly, wincing as her thigh settled on the counter. He glanced at her as his arms slid away.

“It’ll be out soon enough,” Klaus said gently. When she nodded he turned toward the refrigerator.

Caroling looked down at her leg, bringing her hand to her skirt to push the hem to the side, but noticed the blood already on her fingers. In confusion she glanced up. All it took was one look at Klaus blood stained back to make her gasp.

Klaus turned at the sound and noticed her shocked look, but he turned away again, reaching to grab a handful of blood bags.

“Your back,” Caroline stated as he closed the door. He held out a bag when he reached her, empty eyes meeting her own.

“Drink.”

Taking the bag, Caroline opened her mouth to speak but his gaze hardened and she knew he wasn’t going to discuss anything. Silently, she drank greedily from the bag. He handed her another once it emptied. Pain caused her to gasp and she released the bag, ignoring it as it fell to the floor. Her was healing itself, but also pushing the bullet out of her body. Muscle, nerves and skin healing only to be ripped open again as her body forced the bullet out. It was a complicated and painful mess.

Klaus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “Don’t fight it. Vampires can control their healing. If you fight it then it will take longer.”

Caroline nodded, pursing her lips together and then biting the bottom one when that wasn’t enough to stop herself from crying out. Swallowing trough the pain she focused on him. “Your back, you’re doing it.” He said nothing. “Why?”

“I can concentrate better this way.”

Concentrate on her. Caroline’s eyes watered against the burning sensation in her leg. She hated becoming weak in front of him, her enemy, her savior, whatever he was.

“They’re soaked in vervain,” Klaus stated and frowned, pitying her, only her. “It hurts, you don’t have to hide it.”

“I don’t see you crying like a little girl,” she said breathlessly.

Klaus smirked softly. “I’m a thousand years old love. I’ve lost organs, been stabbed, shot at, bitten-.”

“I get the point,” Caroline cut him off, her stomach turning at the thought. Something fell to the ground, a bloody wooden bullet. She breathed in relief and winced again, inhaling sharply.

Klaus glanced down, dropping his hands from her face and grasped the hem of her skirt. Sliding it up her leg he finally spotted the entrance wound high on the inside of her thigh. Klaus  ignored the pink flash of her panties, instead realizing that the bullet had entered her at an angel, traveling up her thigh. There was no telling where it had settled. Grasping the knee of her good leg he pried her legs open and looked up into her face again. “Drink,” he said firmly, handing her another back.

She did, trusting that he knew what he was doing. As she neared the end of the bag she cried out again, dropping it and reaching out for something, finding Klaus arm and digging her nails into it. She watched as blood welled from his skin, but he didn’t stop her. Feeling the tears again she dropped her head and bit her lip, refusing to let him so her pain.

“You haven’t eaten in days, the healing is slower. It’s going to hurt,” Klaus reasoned. A growl rumbled within her and he grasped her chin, pulling it up so that he could see her face. Her lip bled, pierced by her own fangs. “Well aren’t you a pretty thing,” he spoke softly.

“Shut up,” she snarled, finding anger much more appealing then pain.

Klaus stared into her blackened eyes and frowned. “This is taking to long.” Lifting his wrist he brought it to her lips. “Bite.” She growled, eyes narrowing. “Bite!” He snapped at her. With fury she bit into him. Klaus tensed at the sharp pain, but ignored it. “And I was serious. I’ve never had the opportunity to see you like this. Is it so hard to believe I might find this side of you attractive.”

Before Caroline could give any thought to his words she felt the bullet break through her skin and hit the floor. Releasing his wrist she looked down at the last bullet. After forcing the monster in her beneath the surface, Caroline looked back into Klaus’ eyes. “Thanks,” she said softly. He only stared back at her. A hand came into the side of her vision and she felt it touch her face. Slowly, his thumb slid over her chin, brushing her lips.  Caroline flicked her tongue out, licking the blood away.

Klaus stared at her mouth, trying to ignore the way his body responded to the simple gesture.

Needing to be free of his intense stare she shoved him back and hoped off the counter. The pain in her thigh was already starting to recede. “Your back.”

“What?” He asked, momentarily confused.

“Let me see. Although normally I wouldn’t concern myself with your wounds since you are unkillable, these are my fault. So to ease my own conscious, let me see.”

“So this is about you, not me.”

“Exactly.”

“Then spare me,” he snapped and turned to leave.

Caroline flashed in front of him, blocking his path.

“Get a bit of my blood and you sure do get pushy.” She only stared up at him, the fact that he could easily get past her not phasing her in the least. Finally, he sighed in annoyance. “What do you want Caroline?”

Seeing he was relenting she stepped around him slowly. Once she came to stand behind him. Eight, she realized after counting them. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Reaching out, she hesitantly touched his bare skin. “Can you heal them?”

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth, her nimble fingers on his bare skin more painful then anything.

“Can you do it now?” She asked softly.

Klaus closed his eyes. “Why Caroline?”

“I’d-I’d just rather know it was healed.”

Klaus turned and looked down at her. “I’m the bad guy remember? Do you really want to be around me right now. You had two, love. Do you really want to be standing right there when I’m forcing multiple wooden bullets from my body?”

“I’m not scared,” Caroline said firmly.

“You should be,” he snapped in annoyance and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and then grasped her arms and slammed her into the kitchen wall. “Do you forget so quickly what I did to your new friends earlier,” he said lowly, a hint of a growl in his voice as he let go of the hold he had on his body.

“They weren’t my friends,” she said firmly, hiding the fear that was beginning to creep up within her. She remembered her own change moments ago. It had been easier to deal with the pain that way. Now she was starting to realize Klaus would do the same, but he was much more dangerous when his monster was unrestrained. He snarled, releasing her shoulder and slamming his hands into the wall. The plaster crumbled around her, decorations falling with the force of the original. Next his eyes turned dark, with the tell tale sign of his werewolf heritage leaving a golden ring within the blackness.

“And the fact that you wanted nothing more then to bite me,” he snarled, letting the anger bury his pain, “doesn’t it scare you that I’ll lose control and bite your flesh Caroline?”

It did. “You won’t hurt me,” she whispered. Although she couldn’t see it, she could hear the wall giving way under his hands.

Unable to speak, Klaus dropped his head, refusing to look at her face, but he smelled her. Klaus panted under the strain of his healing and dropped his head lower tilted until his face was buried into her neck. “Caroline…” He growled, knowing she was unaware of the need that was growing within him.

She wondered if he even realized his body had moved closer, brushing her own, arms trapping her still. Disregarding common sense, and doing the only thing he could think of to distract him. Caroline brought her hands up, settling them against his bare chest. Not pushing him away, but just resting them there.

His back spasmed under the pain of his body forcing out the bullets and he snarled, snapping at Caroline’s neck, blinded by the need for blood.

Caroline gasped as his body pressed against hers, crushing her hands between their bodies. It was when she snapped at her that she realized how short of a leash he was really on. Klaus liked her, for whatever reason. He cared about her in his twisted way and that’s why he saved her. Her only option was to use that in her favor. Sliding her hands from between them she moved one around his body, gripping his back and holding his body to her own. The other went to his neck, sliding up into his hair

Damn Caroline and her power over him. Klaus wanted so badly just to take her, make her his. As his body healed he settled his head into her neck, no longer fighting his need to bite her. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her, the smell of her. “You have no idea how cruel you really are,” he said hoarsely, bullets still tearing through healed muscle and flesh.

“I’m not,” she spoke, her words barely a whisper.

“I risk everything for you. Have killed for you. Been in pain for you.” The pain itself was beginning to recede though and he was finally starting to think more clearly. “And you repay me by reminding me what I can not have. If I touch you now you’ll deny me and push me away. I suppose this is my hell for everything I’ve done. To want something so badly and never have it within my reach.”

“The world isn’t yours,” she said gently, “not everything can go your way.”

The thought that she was right, that she would never be his infuriated him, but Klaus held his anger on a leash. Instead digging his fingers into the wall, ignoring the plaster that crumbled to the floor. “I want you,” he said through gritted teeth.

“But you can’t control yourself for me,” she responded, and was surprised she regretted the truth of the statement.

“And if I did, if I tried for you…” Just saying the words scared the hell out of him. He lowered his head, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

His stubble scratched at her neck, reminding her again of their proximity.

“Why?” Her voice shook, scared of what he implied. Scared that the most dangerous hybrid in the world was saying she had the ability to calm him. She didn’t want that responsibility. She didn’t want him to make it harder to turn him away. Yet she still held onto him, clutching his back and neck.

“I need you. I already know there is nothing my family or any amount of hybrids will do to fill the void you’ve created within me.” His voice was strained to his own ears, desperate. Klaus hated the desperation, but that was how badly he needed her, he was desperate for her.

“I can’t,” she said painfully.

Klaus felt the anger again, realizing he was all out of reasons. In an effort to keep himself still, keep her unharmed, he dug his fingers into the wall.

“I won’t be enough,” Caroline said hurriedly, clutching him tighter. He growled into her neck. “How many years have you been trying to fill that same void? With family, with hybrids. It’s endless. I’m just another replacement.

“You understand nothing,” he snapped and lifted his head.  “You make assumptions. I’m willing to try and you won’t even give it a chance.”

Caroline could see the veins raise in his cheeks, his eyes began to darken. It didn’t scare her, it hurt her. Lifting her hand from his neck she moved to cradle his cheek, wanting to say something to let him down, get him away from her. She needed to be away from him so badly. Away from his body, which was pressed again her, away from his face, which was inches from her own. His eyes flickered down to her hand and met her eyes again. He said nothing, made no move, and slowly the veins receded in his cheeks, his eyes returning back to their normal color. Then he sighed, dropping his head again, this time not into her neck, just hanging it in front of her in defeat. It was so strange to see him like this. This murderer, killer…defeated, lost even. Grasping his face tighter she lifted it again and opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. Instead, she did the worst thing possible, she leaned into him and kissed him. When he made no move to return it she pulled back, lips slightly parted. Klaus only stared at her, eyes slightly wider then a moment ago, and then he swooped in, pressing his lips to her own. As his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand buried into her hair, crushing her to him, she whimpered, clutching him, needing to hold onto him as the force of him over took her.

Klaus wasted no time, invading her mouth, deepening the kiss, ignoring her small sound of shock.

When his mouth pulled from her and lowered to her neck she dropped her head back against the wall, eyes staring up at the ceiling, trying to form a complete thought. “You swear?” She asked breathlessly. “Do you give me your word that you’ll control yourself? That you won’t make me regret this?”

At her words Klaus lifted his head, still grasping her blond hair in his hand. “Are you mine Caroline? Can you be?”

It felt like the biggest decision of her life. It probably was. Caroline was going from the good girl vampire, the vegetarian one who made all the right decisions, to the one who was about to give herself to the worst vampire of them all. She wouldn’t sacrifice herself or her integrity, but god help her she did want him. Maybe it was some bad boy complex she had, but if he was being truthful, if he would try…then Caroline wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe that she might have some positive effect on him. “Answer me,” she responded, pleaded.

Klaus slid his hand from her hair and brought it to her cheek. Gently, he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb, marveling at the fact that he could touch her so intimately. “Yes love, I swear. I’m sure I can muster some self control under your influence.” He lowered his head again, keeping his lips just a breath away from her own. “Now tell me what I need to hear.”

It wasn’t proximity alone that made her anxious, or even his lips brushing hers as he spoke. It was the demand in his voice, that overbearing, controlling alpha male part of him. “I’m not yours to own” she responded, keeping her voice firm yet soft, “but I’ll be with you, only you.”

“We can work out the definitions of that later,” he said quickly and kissed her again.

Caroline quickly overcame her shock as he kissed her again. Klaus with gentle with her often enough, but in that moment his kisses weren’t and she was okay with that. She grasped onto him roughly and when his hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her from the floor she didn’t fight him. Again, she found herself on the counter, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, paying no mind as his hands slid up her thighs, pushing up her skirt and making their way to her bared ass.

Klaus grasped her hair again, pulling it back as he dropped his face into her neck, sucking on the spot where her pulse would have been, where he still wanted to sink his teeth into even though she wasn’t human. Regardless of her need to stand up to him, she was still his and she’d just have to get used to the idea. He’d mull over that later. In the mean time he squeezed her ass and bit his blunt teeth into her skin. She cried out softly, bucking her hips against him, pressing her warmth into his bare stomach and digging her nails into his shoulders. “Watch it love, or I’ll have you on this counter.”

Klaus’ words shouldn’t have had the effect that they did on her. They shouldn’t have made her insides tense in need, shouldn’t have made her body fill with pleasere. But the thought of him taking her right there, fucking her on her counter, sent her reeling. “You can have me any where you want.” Perhaps her words had the same effect on him that his did on her, because his lips left her neck and his hands released her only to grasp her shirt and yank it up her body. Klaus’ meaning was clear, he was going to have her right there on the counter. When he came to her bra he didn’t even bother unsnapping it. She felt him grasp it, tearing it from it’s hooks and then it was falling away.

Stepping closer again, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped his head to one nipple, drawing it into his mouth. He heard her inhale sharply, and when she grasped his hair, yanking at it, he bit down on the hard nub, making her cry out. Her heals dug into his back and he could feel her rub herself against him, whimpering. Lifting his head from her beautiful breasts, which he would attend to later, he grasped her thong, and yanked it from the seams.

Not even giving herself time to be shocked as he tore another piece of clothing, Caroline dropped her hands to his belt and worked furiously to work it open. It was easy enough and soon she had him unbuttoned and unzipped. Loosening her legs from around him she slipped her thumbs into his pants and yanked them down. Caroline barely had a moment to look at the length of him, hard and ready, before he leaned into her again, capturing her lips. She let her eyes fall closed, whimpering softly into his mouth. Even as he grasped her hips and yanked her to the edge of the counter she hadn’t been prepared for the head of him pressing against her seeking entrance.

Klaus heard her whine into his mouth, felt the vibration of it throughout his body. He felt her tense under his hands, her own tighten on his arms. Without warning he slammed himself into her, filling and stretching her to fit him. His, whether she liked it or not. Caroline didn’t understand what she agreed to. He’d hold up his end of the bargain, he would do his very best not to disappoint her, keep her happy, but he was the oldest, strongest being in the world, and if she was with him then she was his. No one else would be inside of her, no one else would make her scream into their mouth as they filled her.

Caroline ripped her mouth from his as he slid from her and entered her again at a furious pace. It was impossible to keep up with him, so instead she squeezed her legs around him, locking them tightly behind his back, barely noticing that his fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as he fucked her. She thought it was enough, but then he grasped a knee and lifted it over his arm. To keep her balance she settled her hand behind her, barely catching herself as he thrust into her at this new position. She would have fallen back, hitting her head on the cabinet. It wouldn’t have mattered if she had, not when he was slamming into her, yanking her hips forward with each thrust. And the entire time she was screaming like a damn harlot. As she came closer, feeling the build within her she whimpered in need, begging whatever being, that might disregard that Klaus was the bad guy, to let her come. Finally, she just begged him herself. “Klaus.”

That final plea, that look in her face, it made him snarl and enter her with enough force that she thew her head back screaming. His. Her legs squeezed him, almost with enough force that she probably could have broken a rib or two, snapped his spine. It would have made him laugh if it wasn’t for the fact that he was intent on making her come around him. And moments later she did, nails gouging the counter and screaming to the heavens.

Caroline panted, staring up at the ceiling, gasping for breath as she dropped her head back against the counter. His arm tightened around her, yanking her to him. She didn’t even have the presence of mind to look into his eyes. Instead she shut them, content for a moment to lean into him, rest her cheek on his shoulder, feel his lips run against her neck. She shifted on the counter, and it was only then, as her sensitive core rubbed against him did she realize he hadn’t even come. A new sense of need, knowing he was still there, ready for her, shot through her.

Klaus heard her whine, felt her hips move against him. When she pressed a kiss again his neck he pulled her hips tighter against him. “Ready again love?”

It seemed like forever since they had spoken. In that moment he sounded every bit the predator, every bit the dominant one. Perhaps another day she’d attempt to assert some dominance over him, but not then. Instead she only nodded into his neck. What she wasn’t prepared for was how quickly he yanked her off the counter. She would have collapsed as her feet touched the ground if he hadn’t held onto her hips. When he spun her around she inhaled sharply in shock. Already her arousal was growing, and she was overcome with need again. Damn being a vampire and always being horny. When his hand pressed into her back, bending her over, she bit her lip to fight a whimper. It was the expectation alone of what was to come that made her squeeze her eyes shut as she pressed her forehead to the counter and spread her legs. It didn’t matter that he’d only been inside of her seconds ago. As he entered her with one smooth thrust she released her lip, and cried out, startled by the feel of him stretching her again. It was different this time, deeper. As he grasped her hips tighter, yanking her back, she screamed.

It was bad enough he had feelings for the baby vampire, feelings that even he was scared to fully explore. It was even worse to realize how fuckable she was. Klaus liked them to scream in pleasure, of course he also liked to hear people scream in pain, but that was a different story. Caroline, well, he just liked to hear her scream because she damn well was going to be his and he wanted to hear every whimper, plea and cry when he was inside of her. Grasping her hair with a snarl, he wrapped his arm fully around her waist and yanked her up and back against him as he pulled her into a standing position in front of him. “I don’t want to own you.”

Caroline shuddered. Not just because he was inside of her and she was so fucking close she could scream. Not because the position alone, him with his hand splayed against her stomach and yanking at the roots of her hair turned her on. But because there was power in his words, in his tone. Usually his voice was gentle when he spoke to her. This though, this was powerful, dominating and animalistic. It was almost embarrassing how much it actually turned her on. “Klaus…” She whined, having no patience, needing to feel him rough and hard inside of her. Caroline realized she wanted this, wanted to submit to Klaus’ overwhelming power. Later she’d have to get her shit together and reassert some of her own power over him, but in the mean time she was more then happy to let him dominate her.

“Yes love?” Klaus whispered into Caroline’s her neck, trailing his lips over her skin as he pulled her hair to bare it to him. Sliding his hand from her stomach, he let it travel down, slipping between her legs and sliding his fingers over her clit. She whined, pitifully in his opinion, but he liked it like that. As her ass pushed back, drawing him further into her he growled softly, nipping at her neck with blunt teeth. It was the only moment he cursed his werewolf side. If he had been just vampire, he’d take her, make her scream, and bite into her creamy flesh. Not out of a need for blood, just out of a need for her. The darker side of him reasoned he could, that he could heal her, that she actually already had his blood in her system. It wasn’t enough though, it wasn’t worth the risk. Not with her.

“Stop screwing around,” she snapped quickly, patience wearing thing, before she gasped as his fingers rubbed against her clit. He chuckled into her neck, a dark, evil sound. It didn’t bother her in the least.

“I don’t want to possess you,” he began again, returning to his original point. “You aren’t an object to me.” Klaus ran his lips over her neck, bringing them to her ear. “But you are mine now.”

“Klaus,” she said breathlessly, trying to deny him, wanting in no way to give him that power over her.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said gently into her ear, even as he teased her clit and kept his hand fisted in her hair, pulling at it to keep her head tilted back, “I won’t control you. But I won’t let anyone else have you or let alone touch you. And if someone ever causes you to shed one tear, puts one pretty little hair out of place,” his tone was soft, controlled, but as he spoke further his teeth grit together, his body tensed with anger as he recalled the way he had found her less then an hour ago, “I won’t just kill, I’ll leave them a writhing mass of bloody flesh begging me to tear out their heart and shove it down their throat.”

Caroline shouldn’t have been surprised by his statement, but she was. She gripped tighter the counter she still held onto and tried to make sense of it all.

“Say it Caroline,” Klaus demanded sharply, his body already tense with the need to take her.

She closed her eyes, squeezed them shut, unable to form a rational thought.

Klaus closed his eyes, dropped his face into her throat, inhaled deeply and exhaled again as he loosened his grip on her hair. “I’m giving you what you want.”

Hearing his voice again, changed from the brutal tone it had been, made her open her eyes. It was calm again, gentle. Even the hold he had of her hair was no longer punishing, his fingers instead just resting against her scalp. That was how Klaus was though, his emotions gave you whiplash.

“I’ll control myself for you, I’ll try for you. Just tell me that you’re mine.”

Weakly, she let her eyes fall shut again and sighed. “Klaus,” she began and felt him sigh against her neck, “I’ve always been yours.” Even when she was fighting it. “Now please stop teasing me and finish fucking me before I pull this dominating crap on you.”

For a moment her words had left him shocked, unable to move. A part of him hadn’t expected her to admit it and he had never predicted what would follow, that she would have freely admitted to being his all along. It made his chest hurt in a way that he couldn’t explain, something that he didn’t want to understand, or if he really thought about it, maybe wasn’t ready to understand. Then as usual she follows it up with something absolutely ridiculous and he smirked into her neck. “I aim to please.”

Moments later that was exactly what he did, leaving Caroline only to scream and curse his name in pleasure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline woke to the feeling of hair tickling her face. As she opened her eyes she found herself staring up into the darkness, into Klaus’ watchful gaze. “Don’t you sleep,” she mumbled.

As she yawned and rolled onto her side to face him, drawing her legs up to curl her body against him, he watched her, momentarily shocked into silence and inaction by the innocence of her action. Klaus didn’t lay in bed with woman, they didn’t cuddle against him. Either he woke and left or he drained them dry. Although, he hadn’t exactly been seducing woman to his bed for dinner for some years now. Concerns with curses, hybrids and now little baby, blond vampires had been occupying his thoughts for a few decades. Shaking off the strangeness of it all he focused again on her. “You need to eat.”

“I’m fine,” she slurred, already fading into sleep again.

“Three days, no blood and healing on top of that. Even the bite you took from me was only enough to finish your healing.”

Caroline frowned at his words, turning her face into the pillow, refusing to acknowledge him.

Klaus frowned and grasped her chin, turning her head to face him. Annoyed eyes peered up at him. “I can see it in your face. Your pupils are dilated and your skin is slightly grey.”

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I’m grey.”

“Decomposition love,” he said simply and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You’re technically dead remember?” The look on her face would have humored him if it wasn’t for the fact that seeing her like that gave him concern. “Don’t move.”

The bed shifted and she groaned, rolling back over and yanking the covers over her bare shoulders. “I’m fine,” she grumbled and closed her eyes, fading into sleep again. It seemed like hours, but no doubt it was only moments later that he woke her again to force her to feed. Then quickly she had drifted off to sleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun always seemed to put things in a new light. Perhaps the darkness just clouded her judgement. Yet somehow, when she woke, squinting into the sunlight, everything was different. Lying at the edge of her bed, Caroline stared at the window, mouth parted slightly as she inhaled in what might be considered shock.

“You really should learn to control the emotions you give off.”

At the sound of his voice she swallowed. “You’re part werewolf, I doubt I could hide them from you.” This part was easy, the small talk.

“True.”

There was nothing but silence, and she appreciated that. Although, the fact that he was aware of her anxiety worried her. The bed shifted and she felt a hand slide over her stomach. She tensed.

“Shhhh.”

His voice didn’t little to relax her, but as he slid behind her she felt the tension begin to ease away.

“Don’t change your mind now Caroline.” His voice was soft, gentle even. Klaus was wary of her at that moment, but what she couldn’t here in his voice was the anxiousness he felt, and that gave way to a building fury within him, one he knew he had to control.

She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm her thoughts. “The things you said, about controlling yourself. Is that true?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I couldn’t.” Klaus watched her nod and took a moment to gather his own thoughts. “I meant ever word I said Caroline, every word.”

There was a firmness in his last words, and she understood what he meant. Without saying it he was referring to what he had wanted from her, he was Klaus after all. Perhaps he could muster control of himself, but there was no changing him. It was scary in a way to have the weight of his affections. Caroline wanted them, but they worried her. It wasn’t that she was scared of Klaus, but he was deadly, and she was only now starting to realize that he really would kill anyone or anything thing that might harm her. It wasn’t even that she suspected he didn’t think that she could take care of herself. But once again, he was Klaus, and if you fucked with Klaus he was going to be pissed. “I know,” she finally whispered. His lips touched her shoulder and she sighed, melting into him. The feel of him chased away any thoughts and as his hands slid lower on her stomach, nearing the juncture of her legs, everything was forgotten. Instead, she was aware of his hardness behind her, and with a moan she pressed her backside into him.

“I’d like you to leave with me Caroline,” he said into her shoulder, brushing his fingers over her wet slit. She made a small sound of protest and pressed against his hand, parting her legs and sliding one up his own. Klaus slid his knee between her legs, and slipped two fingers into her core. “You aren’t safe here and I want to take you away regardless.”

His cock rested against her, teasing her as did his fingers. “Don’t ask me things when you’re fingers are inside of me. All I’m going to do is say yes.”

Klaus chuckled into her neck and slid his fingers from her. She protested, but he ignored it, instead grabbing her thigh and lifting her leg. “In that case…”

He thrust into her from behind and Caroline’s eyes snapped open in shock. Grasping the edge of the mattress she pressed her ass against his groin and held on as she moved inside of her, drawing her closer and closer to release. It took only moments. She cried out with each thrust, squeezed the mattress harder, and then was gasping as she came around him. He was still hard though, a silent promise that there was more to come.

“Now that you have a moment to collect yourself,” he said smoothly into her ear, enjoying the way she panted. “What’s your answer Caroline? Either you’re coming with me or I’m not leaving you.”

There was no collecting herself. The asshole was still hard inside of her. Too annoyed by that fact, Caroline pulled out of his embrace at vampire speed and pushed him onto his back. Slamming her hands onto his shoulder she straddled Klaus and sunk back onto him, sighing in relief. When she focused on his face again she fought the urge to wipe the smug look off his face. “Where to?” She asked breathlessly. He only smirked and lifted a hand to grasp her hair and pull her down against him. Caroline met his lips, kissing him deeply in response. She’d find out later where they were going. Finally, it was her turn to play dominant.  



End file.
